The Soul Mate Chronicles
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: An account of the soul mates in Bon Temps, Louisiana and how they met.
1. Introduction

The Soul Mate Chronicles

Volume I: The soul mates of Bon Temps Louisiana

Written by: Sookie Stackhouse

Introduction

Every being has a mate. Whether you be a human, vampire, werewolf, or any other supernatural being, you have a mate somewhere out there in the world. Not everyone will find their mates, for humans are less open to things such as soul mates and being able to sense them.

Supernaturals are more likely to find their mates because they are more open to the mysteries of the world. The beings that are the most adept at finding their mates are those that are the most primal and animal of the supernatural world: vampires, weres, and shifters. Prized for their great senses of smell, these beings find it the easiest to sense out their mates.

Popular misconceptions of soul mates lead most to believe that you can only find your soul mate amongst your own species, but this is not true at all. Many vampires have found their destined mates in werewolves and humans. And many humans have found themselves mated to any type of supernatural being. Many fairies have been mated to other beings, but have been far less likely to accept it.

The most likely beings to find their mates are vampires because they live such a long time. In many cases a being will not find their destined mate because they were born at different times in history and their souls will continue to search through several reincarnations. Only once a soul has found its true mate will they be able to truly be at peace and move on when they die. Because vampires can live so long, they can find their mates without having to deal with reincarnation, and they are wiser than other creatures and therefore more likely to accept a mate bond.

In this book, it is my goal to relate how different beings were able to find and accept their mates in my hometown. It is my hopes that this book will encourage many more beings to accept their true mates even though they may be vastly different from yourself. I will even relate my own story of how I met my mate and accepted him many years ago.


	2. Chapter One

A Vampire and a Human

_To give you the most accurate account of what happened; this story and those that follow were put together using what I witnessed myself and the accounts of others that witnessed it and the soul mates themselves. This first story is about how my brother, a human, found out he was the mate of a more than 2000 year old vampire, and almost lost him in his stupidity._

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

Being over 2000 years old came with its pros and cons. The pros were that he had seen many good things in history,and he had a lot of time to come to terms with the things he had done and change the way he was. That is how Godric came to feel the way he did about vampires and humans co-existing. For so many centuries he had killed humans without thought, but only in the last century or so had he come to realize that humans were intelligent and most were compassionate.

A con to living more than 2000 years was that he had come to terms with never finding his soul mate. After centuries of hoping and searching, Godric had finally realized that if he had been meant to find his soul mate, he would have done so already. That more than anything is why he was so willing to meet the sun.

As he sat there hearing the well wishes of all the vampires in the line before him, he just wished for it to end so he could be alone with his thoughts. He no longer wished to be Sheriff, and he no longer wished to live on without the joy of having his soul complete.

His nose caught the scent of a human as the Stackhouse boy moved up to speak to him. "I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." As Jason awkwardly waited for Godric to respond, Godric was having an inner war with himself. He knew what he smelled on the Stackhouse boy but there was no way that it could be possible. Just as he was giving up on ever finding his soul mate, he just sauntered up to him in his own nest. The only outward sign that showed what Godric was thinking was his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped reflexively at the thought of finally finding his soul's completion. Ironic that just as Godric was beginning to believe in the compassion of humans and the ability for them to coexist with vampires; he finds his soul mate to be a human.

"You helped save a lot of lives today Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks man, but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back any time soon."

Godric's eyes stayed on Jason Stackhouse as he walked away from him. He studied the strong muscles of his body, the way he seemed to saunter confidently everywhere he went even though he was surrounded by vampires that could snap him like a twig in seconds. Godric could admire that in a human.

Godric was distracted by his musings as Isabelle presented her human companion before him. He could see the struggle that Isabelle was going through. He knew she still loved Hugo even though he had betrayed them all to the Fellowship of the Sun. Mercy was the only thing on his mind, and that is what he pronounced.

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

Jason watched as that tall pretty vampire lady presented the traitor before Godric. He personally would have beat the crap out of that little shit for the hand he played in his sister getting captured and almost killed. But he could admire how lenient Godric was towards him. As a vampire sheriff Jason knew that Godric could have done anything he wanted with that traitor and no one would know about it let alone be able to do anything about it. So the fact that Godric just let him go and made sure he was escorted out safely said a lot about the type of vampire Godric was.

Jason's eyes met Godric's as he ordered Eric to escort Hugo out. Jason didn't know what it was, but it seemed to him like Godric was trying to tell him something important with just his eyes. The stare lasted so long that Jason had to look away. Whatever it was Godric was trying to tell him with his eyes he didn't want to know, it was confusing and altogether uncomfortable keeping eye contact with such an ancient vampire.

Jason heard a commotion and looked up to see his sister being attacked by a crazy red-headed vampire. He moved forward to try and help his sister, but before he could even get close Godric was pulling the vampire off of Sookie and banishing her from his nest. Jason couldn't help but be impressed. Not only was he impressed by someone else protecting his sister, but he was impressed by just how much strength and power Godric had.

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

"If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

All it took was for Godric to see the bomb for a second and to register that Jason was only two feet from the boy with the bomb for him to react. He was across the room and shoving Jason against the wall, shielding him from the blast with his body all in a split second. As people started groaning in pain from the blast, Godric stroked Jason's cheek and whispered, "My mate." Before Jason could respond Godric is moving away to check on everyone.

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

Once they all made it to the Hotel Carmilla, Jason was confused when Godric asked to speak to _him_ in private. "I'm sure you are confused by my earlier words Mr. Stackhouse." Godric sat back in one of the plush chairs that filled his hotel room.

Jason scratched the back of his head and sat down awkwardly on the chair across from Godric. "I don't really know what you're talking about man."

"You're my soul mate. You're the one being that can complete me."

"I know what a soul mate is, but I just don't understand how you think that we are soul mates. I mean, we're both…" he waved his hands back and forth between the two of them before finishing with, "dudes."

"Soul mates are not determined by societal norms for relationships. The determination of soul mates transcends gender and race."

"Yeah well that's all well and good, but I'm not gay. Which means, I can't have a man as a soul mate. I'm sorry man, but I can't give you what you want." Jason stood up and avoided meeting eyes with the vampire as he left his hotel room.

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

"I can't sleep."

"Join the club," Jas says. He smiles and invites his sister into his hotel room. What follows is some serious talk and bonding that they had needed to get out of the way for a long time now. It just took a life and death situation for them to finally admit they loved each other and needed to stick together because they were all they had left.

As they both lay down in his hotel bed to try to get some sleep, Jason decided to confide in Sookie. "You know how you said I should start using my brain more Sook?"

Sookie rolled over to face him. "Yeah?"

Jason awkwardly played with the robe he was wearing as he tried to think of what to say. "Well, Godric told me I was his soul mate." He avoided looking at her and continued to mess with the ties to his robe.

"What?" She was sitting up now and, Jason looked up to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"But I told him that I couldn't give him what he wanted 'cuz I ain't gay."

"Are you an idiot Jason Stackhouse?"

"Hey that's not nice Sook."

"Fuck nice! You can't just say no to a soul bond you dumbass. Not only are you hurting your soul mate, but you're hurting yourself as well. You're condemning your soul to never being able to rest and move on after death."

"How do you know so much about this Sook?"

"I'm a girl Jason, we read."

"Hey, I read."

"Porno mags with captions don't count as reading Jason." Now Sookie was sitting cross legged with her arms across her chest staring him down.

Jason put his hands up in surrender. "Look Sook, I was freaked out and I said the first thing that came to me. In my defense it was before you told me to use my brain."

"That's a sad defense Jason Stackhouse, and you better take some time to think about this because you're going to screw yourself out of the only relationship that will ever truly mean something to you. I just want to see you happy."

"Alright Sook, I'll think on it. Just, can we get some sleep please?"

"Sure Jason." They both lay down and Jason was staring at the ceiling long after Sookie's breathing had evened out in sleep. His mind kept replaying her words about messing up his chances for the only relationship that would ever mean something to him. He couldn't get passed that. For so long he had felt a hollowness in his chest. He would fuck so many girls, and have so many "relationships" but none of it ever made that hollowness go away. If anything, it all made that hollowness grow larger and eat away at him more. He may seem happy, but really deep down he was lonely. Could Godric really be his chance at filling that void? Jason shook his head and decided he had tomorrow at least to think about it.

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

The next day found Jason doing the complete opposite of what he told himself he'd do. He was trying to avoid thinking about Godric and soul mates as much as possible, but it just wasn't working. All he could think about was him condemning his soul to an eternity without rest or completion.

Jason was jolted from his thoughts by a banging on his door. Jason looked over at his clock and saw that it was almost dawn which meant it must be Sookie. He got up and made his way over to the door, tying the strings of his robe as he went. The robes in this place were soft and he couldn't help putting a new one on when he got out of the shower this morning. He opened the door and was about to smile and ask Sookie to come in when he saw the serious look on her face and noticed that she was panting, as if she had ran to his room. "What's wrong Sook?"

"It's Godric! He's gonna meet the sun!"

Jason didn't even take the time to respond, he just took off in the direction of the stairs to the roof. When he got to the stairs he took them four at a time. By the time he slammed his way through the door at the top of the staircase, he was panting harder than a dog on a hot summer day.

"I will keep you alive by force!" Jason knew that was the voice of that crazy blonde vampire that always seemed like he wanted to kill him or fuck his sister's brains out. Either way he really hated that guy's undead guts.

He looked up in time to see Godric's face as he said, "Why would you be so cruel?" He looked so sad, and Jason felt his heart drop because he knew that he was the reason that look was on his face. He knew he was the reason he was so sad, and so ready to meet the sun and die.

He ran over to Godric, knocking into Eric as he did so. He gripped Godric's shoulder and said, "Don't do it. Please!" The please came out as a harsh gasping staccato as he had to keep himself from sobbing. This man could be his one chance at real happiness and he was about to lose him. "I'm sorry I was confused, but I couldn't live with myself if I lost you because I was too dumb to accept that my soul mate was a male vampire."

Jason heard that blonde-haired vampire behind him gasp and he looked up in time to see him glaring at him. He now understood that saying about looks being able to kill. "Is this true Godric?"

"Yes. But I will not force this on you Jason Stackhouse."

Eric growled behind him, but Jason could care less about him at the moment. "You aren't forcing anything on me. If you die, do you think I would ever feel complete with anyone else? Sookie told me to start using my brain, so I did some research and I know that if you die, you don't get reincarnated like other beings do. Your soul just ends, or goes wherever souls end up going. That means my soul would be restless forever. I know I'm dumb most of the time, but right now I'm thinking the clearest I ever have."

"You call yourself dumb Jason Stackhouse, but what I see is someone very wise." Godric stroked Jason's cheek with his hand.

"Thank you."

Godric smiled and chuckled softly. "Over two thousand years of life, and I can still be surprised by humans. My mate, I accept you."

Jason grabbed his hand and said, "Good, now let's get inside before the sun comes up."

"Yes, lets," Eric said and led the way back inside the hotel. As they were about to split way to their hotel rooms, Eric looked straight at Jason and said, "Thank you, for saving my maker."

"You're welcome." Jason watched as Eric walked away, baffled by the thanks he had received from the usually stoic vampire.

As Jason went to head in the direction of his hotel room, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Please, come with me to my room?"

Jason smiled and grabbed Godric's hand. "Of course. Just don't expect too much out of me right away. I gotta get used to this having feelings for a dude thing."

Godric just smiled and shook his head, leading Jason towards his room.

GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ GxJ

_Godric and my brother have had many happy years together. Three years after they found each other, Jason asked Godric to turn him. Since then, the two have been even closer than before. Eric still threatens to stake Jason if he ever hurts Godric, but he knows as well as I do that Jason could never hurt his mate. The two now live a very secluded but happy life together here in Bon Temps. It's only secluded because the horny bastards never want to leave their house. They make a trip out every once in a while to visit me and for Jason to annoy Eric. They had their ups and downs in the beginning, but now it's like they've been together forever. _


	3. Chapter Two

A Werewolf and a Shifter

_This is one of the rarest and oddest soul mate pairings. Usually werewolves and shifters don't get along and tend to avoid each other. Oddly enough, this pair was the most accepting of their soul mate bond._

AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS

"You're not a man; a man doesn't kidnap his own daughter." Sam Merlotte pressed his knee against Marcus's windpipe. "A man doesn't need a pack of thugs to fight his fights for him." Sam increased the pressure against the werewolf's neck.

"Stop!" Debbie tried to push passed Alcide. "Get off him!"

"Shut. Up." Alcide growled and pushed Debbie back, scowling at her.

"You are pathetic. And weak. And small." Sam removed his knee from crushing Marcus's esophagus. "Live with that." Sam got up and turned his back to Marcus. He steadied his breath; it had taken every ounce of strength he had in him to keep from killing Marcus. If he had, he would be just as bad as Marcus.

Sam didn't notice as Marcus growled and lunged for Sam's forgotten gun. In the split second it took for Marcus to go for the weapon Alcide's heart leaped into his throat and his chest became tight as if his soul would be shattered if Sam died. In that moment Alcide knew Sam was his soul mate. "Sam!" Alcide tackled Marcus to the ground as the gun went off. The gun went off three more times before Alcide hit Marcus's throat with all his strength. Alcide growled and backed away from Marcus as he took his last gasping breaths of life.

"Oh God. What did you do?" Debbie sobbed.

"You!" Alcide growls as he stalks towards Debbie.

"It's okay. We can fix this." Debbie puts her hands up in front of her to try and calm Alcide down.

"Debbie Pelt." Alcide spit her name like it was a nasty taste on his tongue. "I abjure you."

"Oh no. Please! No!" Debbie gripped her stomach in pain.

"I see you no longer."

"No." Debbie gasps, shaking her head with wide eyes.

"I hunt with you no longer."

Debbie sobs. "Alcide."

"I share my flesh with you, no longer."

"Baby." Debbie tries to get closer to him, but Alcide turned his back and walked out of the room.

Sam followed Alcide out of the bedroom. "You okay?" He went to touch Alcide's shoulder, but was stopped by the bigger man grabbing his hand. Alcide turned and stared into Sam's eyes and placed Sam's hand on his chest directly over where his heart is. "Alcide?" Sam tried to pull his hand away but Alcide only gripped it tighter.

"I see you my mate."

Sam's eyes widened when he heard what Alcide said. "Alcide, are you sure?" Sam gasped as Alcide pulled him closer and grasped his hair, all but shoving his face against the werewolf's neck. Sam sniffed Alcide's neck and his eyes widened as he pulled back from Alcide. "How is this possible?"

"Does that really matter Sam? What matters is I found you and I almost lost you. I won't let that happen again." Alcide grabbed Sam's hand again and brought it up to his lips so he could kiss the bruised knuckles gently.

Sam brushed his other hand against Alcide's cheek. "Hey, I'm okay. Now, let's get the Hell out of here."

AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS

Sam paced around in the back room of Merlotte's. He had accepted his soul mate as soon as he realized the reality of it, but their bond still hadn't been completed. Alcide had disappeared off to who knows where before they could even attempt a get to know you better, let alone a bonding. So to say that he was restless and agitated was the damn understatement of the millennia. He couldn't sleep at night he tossed and turned so much because he felt like he was missing something. He was having mood swings worse than any woman on the worst day of her period. His skin itched and he felt like a trapped animal. Each person who came near him that wasn't Alcide just made it worse and worse. He was just about ready to call the werewolf but he didn't want to sound like a whiney bitch in heat, even though that's exactly what he felt like and he HATED IT.

He had locked himself in this room after he had snapped at Arlene and made her cry. She had only asked him if he was okay and he about bit her head off he was so agitated. After Terry had given him a look of death, Sam had escaped to this room with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. He knew when he couldn't win a battle and when he really needed to be alone for fear of hurting those he cared about.

There was a firm knock knock on the door, and Sam's head snapped in that direction. "What!" He snapped.

"Don't what me Sam Merlotte."

Sam had the dignity to lower his head in shame when his eyes met those of the blonde standing in the doorway with her hands resting firmly on her hips. "Sorry Sookie, I'm just not myself today." Sam rubbed his temples and slumped down in a chair, elbows resting on his knees, back hunched forward.

Sam jumped when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder; he looked up and met with the concerned eyes of one of his best friends. "What's wrong Sam?"

"It's nothing Sookie."

"Don't give me that, I know you better."

Sam sighed harshly and rested his head in his hands. "I found my soul mate."

"That's great," Sookie exclaimed.

"Yeah and we both accepted it."

"That's awesome Sam!"

"But we haven't bonded yet and it's been a week," Sam whined softly.

"What? Why? The longer you go without bonding with your soul ma -"

"I know Sookie!" Sam stood abruptly and paced towards the wall, slamming his hand against it and then slumping forward to lean his forehead against it.

"So then what's the problem? Why are you waiting?" Sookie moved closer to Sam lightly rubbing his shoulder for comfort.

"It's not that it's a choice, it's because he had business he had to go attend to."

"Oooooh, it's a he? Who is he?" Sookie's lust for knowledge outweighed her curiosity towards what kind of business could be important enough to ignore a soul mate bond.

"Alcide. Now can you please leave me alone so I can yearn for my mate's return alone?"

"Sam Merlotte you are not a sulker. Get on that damn phone and tell him to come back to you."

"I'm not a whiney bitch in heat Sookie." Sam shook her hand off and started pacing again.

"No you're not, but I am a terrible mate." Sam's head jerked in the direction of that voice. It took all of his strength not to whine loudly when he saw the dark-haired werewolf standing in the doorway to his room.

"I'll be going now." Sookie made a quick retreat, looking back just once to wink at Sam.

Alcide closed the door behind her and took a few slow steps towards Sam. "I'm sorry I had to leave like that Sam. I shouldn't ha -" Alcide was stopped by Sam barreling into his chest. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck and his nose went straight to the spot right behind his ear.

Sam took a deep breath, taking in as much of his mate's scent as he could at one time. Alcide's arms wrapped around Sam's waste and drew him closer to Alcide's chest. Alcide rubbed his cheek against Sam's, re-marking his territory.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Sam smirked up at his mate and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I like this side of you Sam." Alcide's voice rumbled lowly as he looked down at Sam.

"Good, you'll be seeing it a lot."

Alcide grinned toothily, then grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him out of Merlotte's, more than ready to bond with his mate.

AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS

_This would seem like the perfect end to the tale of how these two accepted their mate and finally bonded. But, a soul mate bond between a Werewolf and a Shifter has a very unique quality to it. _

AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS

_Seven Weeks Later_

Alcide jolted up in bed from a dead sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock on the stand beside the bed and groaned when it read 2:00 AM. What had woken him? It was as he was rubbing his eyes that he heard the sound of horrid retching coming from the bathroom door. Alcide got up and padded quickly to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Sam?" He heard the flushing of the toilet and then the water in the faucet turn on. Then, the door opened and Sam stepped out. In the light coming from the bathroom, Alcide could see how pale Sam was. "Hey, you okay?"

"I would say I'm fine, but I'm not." Sam fell against Alcide's chest, sighing as Alcide's arms wrapped around his waist. Alcide picked Sam up and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. He brushed the hair out of Sam's face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get someone from the pack to look you over." Alcide left before Sam could even try to argue.

Sam groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball with his hands lying against his stomach. He had never felt so sick in his life. Everything he smelled made him want to puke, and any time he even looked at food he was running to the bathroom. He had been hiding this from Alcide for a week, but he had finally been caught. Truthfully, Sam was fucking scared. He had no clue why he has been so sick for a week now. The first few days he had figured it was a stomach bug and would fade, but to his horror it had grown worse with each day that passed.

Sam must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he had a light shining in his eyes, and someone poking his stomach. He scrunched his eyes up, and batted the person's hands away from abusing his stomach. A hand grabbed both of his and he opened his eyes to see Alcide and an older woman standing next to the bed. The older woman continued to inflict her abuse on his stomach. He groaned as she poked a particularly tender spot. "Would you stop that?"

The older woman showed Sam some mercy and stopped poking at his stomach. She turned to Alcide and said, "Well, he's not sick."

"What do you mean he's not sick?"

"I mean he's not sick. It's perfectly normal for someone in his condition to be throwing up."

His condition? That had Sam freaking out even more. What condition? He didn't realize he had voiced that second question out loud until the lady replied.

"You're pregnant shifter."

"Excuse me?" Sam thought he might be hallucinating now. Or the lady was on drugs, that wouldn't surprise him either.

"Neither of you have heard the myths about what happens when a were and a shifter mate?"

Alcide and Sam exchanged glances and shook their heads.

The old lady sighed and shook her head. "The submissive mate, which is almost always the shifter, can and will become pregnant no matter their gender."

"You're crazy," Sam said.

"You don't believe me? Alcide, smell him and tell me what you smell." She raised her eyebrows at the other werewolf in the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alcide bent forward slowly and brushed his mate's cheek with his knuckles, he sniffed the spot behind his mate's ear and he jerked back, eyes wide. "I can't believe it."

"What Alcide?" Sam was getting agitated now.

"You smell like a pregnant bitch."

"I'm gonna kill you. I will chop off your balls and feed them to you." Sam was now standing and the look in his eye seemed as if it could set fire to the room.

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss this." The older lady practically ran from the room to get away from the furious shifter.

"Sam." Alcide stepped closer to Sam, reaching up to cup his face with his hands.

"Alcide! What are we going to do?" Sam fell into Alcide's awaiting arms.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to have a baby, that's what we're going to do."

Sam sniffed, and looked up at his smiling mate. "This sucks. I'm all emotional now. It's all your fault."

Alcide chuckled. "I beg to differ. I seem to remember you jumping all over me numerous times since we bonded."

Sam grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Alcide laughed loudly as Sam glared at him.

"I said, oh yeah."

Alcide just grinned and hugged his mate to him. "We're going to have a baby," Alcide whispered. Sam's grip on the back of his shirt tightened and he smiled against Alcide's shirt. They were going to have a baby.

AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS AxS

_Alcide had always claimed that he never wanted any children and Sam claimed he never really thought about it. I'll say that when the twins were born, those two were the best parents any child could ever ask for, and I love spoiling my godsons. _


End file.
